


袅袅（7）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83 line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor





	袅袅（7）

Alpha澈 × Omega 特

私设很多且OOC

年下预警/年龄差预警

朴正洙的嘴被金希澈叼住的时候，他整个人都懵了。Alpha的气息扑面而来，他根本都没来得及去反应，腿就被熏软了。金希澈双手钳住他的身体，专心致志地啃着他的嘴。朴正洙手上一直在推拒着金希澈，身体却渐渐没了力气，只能发出细微的呜咽。

金希澈看朴正洙像是有话要说，就停下了动作放开他，顺便转身按下了电梯按键。朴正洙已经被勾得发了情，金希澈松开他的一瞬间他就无力地靠在角落。

“你……不能这样对我。”

金希澈将他拉起来，手捧着他的脸：“我给过你机会逃跑的，是你放弃了。”

朴正洙的“不”字还没说出口就被金希澈带着湿热喘息的吻给吞了下去。

金希澈抱着朴正洙出了电梯，在自己门口把他放下来。朴正洙已然没了力气，微张着嘴，偎在金希澈怀里喘气。

金希澈抓起他的左手食指在门锁上输入密码，进了屋后在玄关处就将他牢牢禁锢在怀里，吻上他的耳垂。  
“我家的密码，你记住了吗？”

“我……记这个……干嘛……啊！”

金希澈不等朴正洙说完，就将手伸进他的裤子，轻轻揉搓起朴正洙的下身，闭着眼在朴正洙后颈嗅着。

“你好甜。”

穿着白衬衫朴正洙被金希澈抱起摔在大红的沙发上，衬得朴正洙格外诱人，尤其在发情的Alpha眼中。金希澈甚至没有耐心将扣子一一解开，“啪”的一声强硬地撕开了朴正洙的衬衫。

金希澈看到朴正洙胸前的红点后，眼神变得火热而幽深。他左手玩弄着朴正洙的右胸，右手去解朴正洙的皮带。朴正洙的下身已经湿得一塌糊涂，裤子也被蹭得皱皱巴巴，倒是让金希澈费了一番力气才脱下来。

Omega身体叫嚣着渴望，后穴的空虚让他不能理智思考，只能用发红娇柔的眼睛虚虚地看了金希澈一眼。金希澈哪里经得住这样的诱惑，觉得自己的下体更加坚硬，迫不及待就去浴室的柜子里拿出了安全套和润滑液。

朴正洙看到金希澈返回时手上的东西，嘴上还不饶人：“看来经常带人回家啊。”

金希澈抓住朴正洙的脚踝，抬起他的腿扛在自己肩上，倒出润滑液涂抹在朴正洙的穴口。

“你是第一个，这些东西是前几天从你家出来后买的。”

朴正洙心里一惊。

“从你家出来以后我就很笃定了，你一定会是我的，正洙。”

修长的手指伸进朴正洙许久未被侵犯的领地，Omega的甬道紧致得过分，金希澈探寻着就触摸到那一点，朴正洙身体颤抖了一下，发出诱人的娇喘。

“啊……出……出去……”

金希澈轻轻摁压着那个点，朴正洙摇着头，带着哭腔呻吟着，高潮来得又快又猛，让他很快就射了出来。

金希澈站起身，脱掉了上衣，站在瘫倒在沙发上的朴正洙面前：“正洙，帮我脱掉裤子，好不好？”

朴正洙虽然前面释放了，后穴却更加渴望着。欲念令他听话地替金希澈脱掉裤子，Alpha的坚硬火热一下子弹跳出来，差点打到朴正洙的脸。迟来的羞耻感涌上朴正洙心头，他赶紧转开了头，眼睛四处张望。

金希澈却不给他这个机会，将他按进沙发里，整个人压着他，毫无章法地在他身上吻着，很快朴正洙又硬了。

朴正洙双腿环住金希澈的腰，主动凑上去献吻。金希澈热烈地回应着，将下体埋入朴正洙身体。

“啊……疼……“

朴正洙软软的鼻音把金希澈迷得神魂颠倒，赶紧停下动作，紧张地问：“哪里疼？“

朴正洙嘟着嘴撒娇：“不疼了~你动一动……“

朴正洙在一个发情的Alpha面前这般媚态实在不是什么明智之举，金希澈的眼神越发灼热，身下抽插的频率也越发地快，很快Omega就开始求饶。

”希澈……希……太快了……不……不要了。“

带着哭腔的朴正洙只能让金希澈兴致更高，他随着身体的律动在朴正洙的脖子上打下烙印，然后与他十指紧扣。

朴正洙承受不住，又射了出来，随之夹紧的甬道激得金希澈也跟着缴械。

金希澈撕开了一个新的安全套戴上，朴正洙还躺在沙发上喘气，见金希澈过来，连忙讨饶：“不要了不要了，我好累。“

金希澈温柔地抚摸着朴正洙的侧腰，然后将他翻过身，亲吻他的脊背。

朴正洙心里有点惶恐，虽然他已经几年不曾有过Alpha，但他还是有常识的，知道发情期的Alpha在性事上比往常更猛烈也更不容易满足，更何况金希澈这样年轻气盛，精力充沛，他真的怕明天被弄得下不了床。

金希澈从背后搂住朴正洙，用牙齿轻轻触碰着他的腺体，浓郁的Alpha信息素充斥在整个客厅，朴正洙觉得自己的身体已经完全不受控了。他的后穴空虚难耐，不由自主地翘起屁股去磨蹭金希澈的下身。

背后传来轻笑，带着宠溺和情欲的沙哑声音在朴正洙耳边响起：“你这是不想要的动作？“

话音刚落就从背后捅了进去，朴正洙被这一弄，腰都塌了，嘤咛着抱怨：“你……你能不能轻点……嗯……“

金希澈手正在帮朴正洙的下体撸动着，听到这话就放开了手，调笑道：“能啊。“

Omega的下身离开了温暖湿润的手掌，觉得很不满意，他又不好意思自己上手，就娇嗔着去寻背后Alpha的手。

有尤物在怀如此，金希澈只想把他的全部都送给朴正洙。他抓住朴正洙的手，覆上朴正洙的阴茎，猛烈动作着。

朴正洙后面还被金希澈攻击着，前面又被带着像自慰一样抚慰自己的下体，羞耻感带来的刺激让他快感加倍，娇喘的声音也越来越大。

金希澈埋在朴正洙的颈窝处，低吼着射了出来，朴正洙也没了力气，趴着大喘气。金希澈见自己的心上人发红的眼睛微微眯着，胸口还起伏着，本就处于敏感期的他几乎是立刻又起了反应。可他到底还是心疼朴正洙，跪在沙发边上吻了吻朴正洙的眼睛，就抱起他去洗澡。

朴正洙累得眼睛都不想睁开，就闭眼站着让金希澈服侍着。他全身都酸软无力，声音也发不出来。刚才的情事太过激烈，让许久没有性生活的他有点承受不住。

朴正洙被温热的水洗得有点舒服，睁开眼睛看到金希澈正细心揉搓着他的肩膀。他不经意间瞥到金希澈腿间的那东西还站立着，鬼使神差地用手伸过去握住。

金希澈被吓了一跳，搞不明白朴正洙要干什么，他甚至想到朴正洙是不是想报复他让他断子绝孙，可是朴正洙却只是温柔地上下抚动，偶尔还会摸一把下面的球体。

朴正洙反应过来自己在做什么事情的时候，本就红润的脸更是羞得脖子都红了，嘴上还装潇洒：“我知道你们Alpha发情期要是不纾解完是会憋坏身体的。“

这装作自己很有经验的样子无疑给金希澈心里添了一把火，他把花洒挂回固定架上，将朴正洙按在淋浴间的墙壁上，在淅淅沥沥洒下的水柱中刺入朴正洙的后庭。

“呀！你……嗯……“

“正洙心疼我，怕我憋坏，那我就不能辜负正洙的好意是不是？“

朴正洙被金希澈抱到床上的时候，已经累得睡着了。金希澈温柔地帮他擦着头发，珍重的吻印在朴正洙的脸上。他看到朴正洙身上青青紫紫的痕迹，非常后悔自己的所作所为，觉得是自己强迫了他。但是得到了心上人，却又让他有说不出的满足感，这种矛盾的心情令他有点无颜面对朴正洙。

他躺上了床，搂紧朴正洙，又是抱歉又是欢喜地看着怀中的人。

“正洙，对不起。”

沉默了一会，又补充了一句。

“我爱你。“

可惜Omega睡着了，根本听不到他的表白。

两个人从下午五六点折腾到半夜，甚至晚饭都还没吃，就一起在金希澈的卧室里睡着了。

只剩下客厅里的茉莉花茶香，袅袅萦绕于空中。


End file.
